The End
by harry's girl 3
Summary: In Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts, strange things are afoot. He's got to deal with his mixed feelings for Hermione, and, of course, Voldemort. *No longer in Progress*
1. The Dream

  
A/N: Hey everyone! Okay, I finally got out my first chapter. Harry is in his 6th year at Hogwarts. There is a little bit of everything, action, adventure, angst, romance (h/h of course!), and probably a lot more, but I just can't name it. Please review!  
Disclamer: Unfortunately for me, everything belongs to J. K. Rowling.   
The End  
Chapter one: The Dream  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
He was flying. He was flying so fast that he was in danger of falling off his broom and crashing to the ground. All he could hear was the sound of the crowd below screaming and applauding mixed with the sound of thunder echoing through the night. A sudden roar from the Ravenclaw side of the stands told him that Cho was getting closer to him. He had to get to the snitch before her. And he had to do it fast. With one more thrust from his broom, he caught it. The tiny golden ball was freezing underneath his fingers. He was about to dive down to land, when he felt an all too familiar jerk from somewhere behind his navel. Soon he was no longer in the Quidditch stadium, but somewhere that he had visited only two years ago. He heard yells, and menacing laughter coming from all directions.   
"I have caught you, Harry Potter. Now, be a good laddie and give me your wand," and high and cold voice soon met his ears, giving him dreadful chills down his spine. "No? You don't want to give me your wand? Then I must force you to give it to me. Crucio!" Harry suddenly felt pain rippling through his body, which fell to the ground twitching. He did not scream, for he knew that he would only be giving Voldemort the satisfaction if he did so. But soon enough, the pain subsided, and he was suddenly aware of his surroundings. This was the graveyard where he had been just two years ago, when he touched the Tri Wizard Tournament cup with Cedric.   
"Harry, Harry, Harry... Why must you be so stubborn? If you just did what you were told once in a while, then you wouldn't have to experience so much pain." Voldemort's sarcastic remark caused the hundreds of death eaters to erupt in laughter once more. Harry felt anger coursing throughout him, and reached for his wand in the pocket of his robes, only to find that it wasn't there. He looked up at Voldemort, who was twirling the narrow strip of wood between his fingers. "Do you know Harry, that I've heard that being killed with your own wand hurts more? I think I shall see if this is true tonight. Unless, of course, you wish to hear your other option. Would you rather become my slave, and obey my every command?" Laughter cracked the unearthly silence again. Harry stood up, looked right into Voldemort's gleaming red eyes, and said,  
"Not in a million years would I ever join your worthless little club. I would rather die than become one of your mindless slave's, all of whom are stuck to believing that you are some kind of god." Harry certainly did not feel as brave as he had sounded, but he was not going to just give up his life to Voldemort. There was no laughter anymore, and Voldemort raised his hairless eyebrows.  
"You have courage Harry. Something I must have overlooked when I was trying to kill you all these years. But, unfortunately for you, your courage has mad me feel angry," at the last words, Harry felt surging pain on his forehead, and let his hand clutch his scar. "You see, Harry, I can and will cause you more pain than you could ever do to me. I bid farewell to you now, my dear Harry. Avada Kedavra!" The last thing Harry saw was a blinding flash of green light hurling toward him. And being unable to move, the light struck him, and he felt his life being wiped away....  
Harry woke shaking and sweating. His throat hurt, and he guessed this was because he had been screaming. All of his dorm was awake, and were crowded along his bed. Rushed questions of his sanity made Harry want to faint, but he simply shook his head. "No, no, I'm fine. It was just a dream." Seamus looked very uncertain, and Dean was eyeing him with something that looked like fear mixed with uncertainty. Ron was very white, and told the rest to go back to bed. He turned around and looked at Harry, who was still shaking. "Harry, are you sure you're alright? You were screaming so loudly that I wouldn't be surprised if the entire castle was awake."   
"No, Ron. I'm fine. It was just a dream. But... Wait... my scar!" He quickly got up from his bed, and attempted to go out the door, but Ron stopped him.  
"Harry, you're not making sense. Where are you going?" Ron asked, looking even more worried.  
"Ron, My scar hurt. Siri- Snuffles told me to tell Dumbledore whenever my scar hurt." He proceeded to go down to the common room, with Ron following him.   
"But Harry, it's the middle of the night! Why don't you just wait until tomorrow morning?" Harry looked at Ron, and then plopped down in a chair by the fire. He looked around, searching for something. His heart was still pounding uncomfortably, and his hands were still shaking. The memories of the dream started flashing before his mind. Ron sat down next to him eyeing his carefully. He looked as if he was afraid Harry might explode. "Harry? Can you tell me what happened?" Harry would not have shared his nightmares with anyone but Ron, because Ron was his best friend. Harry sighed, and started to repeat his dream for Ron. By the end, Ron looked as shaken as Harry had before. "You mean, you were at the final Quidditch match and the snitch was a portkey? Harry, maybe you should go tell Dumbledore. I mean, you have been known to predict the future with your dreams haven't you?" Ron said, only half joking. Harry cracked a little smile, and shook his head.  
"No, I'll just talk to him tomorrow. Right now, I'm going back to bed." He got up, Ron following him again. On the way, Ron tried to ease the situation.  
"I was having a dream about that stupid dance. I was asking every girl, and they all said yes. So when it was time for the dance, I had like fifty dates." Harry laughed. The Halloween Dance was only a fortnight away, and neither Harry nor Ron had a date yet. Harry would have had no problem trying to get a date, as almost every girl in Hogwarts liked him. When Rita Skeeter's reports had finally gotten too boring, it seemed like everyone had wanted to either become his friend, girl friend, or just someone who walked around with Harry. He was constantly surrounded with girls, who were all twittering madly, making Harry's head spin. The whole school, it seemed, wanted to know whom Harry was going to ask to the dance. Harry's increased popularity had not affected Ron. Now Ron was one of the most popular boys in school. Girls too, surrounded him. Harry was told over and over by teachers that his father went through this as well, and they seemed to be haunted by this fact. Professor McGonagall had said to him after a class that the teachers felt like they were repeating history. Harry rolled over in his bed, and sighed, and almost immediately, he fell asleep.  
  
The next day was no different. When Harry sat down at breakfast, the entire girl population of the Gryffindor house also sat down.   
"Harry, you look tired, did you sleep alright?" a girl whom Harry had never spoken to in his life asked him. He opened his mouth to respond, but another question bombarded him. "Harry, who are you going to ask to the dance?" and once again, all the girls began giggling madly and started to ask the same question over and over again. He didn't answer. The girl who he had wanted to ask was never mentioned. Her face immediately popped into his mind. Her chocolate brown eyes... her brown hair... and her voice... her beautiful voice. Harry felt guilty for loving this person. She was after all, his best friend aside from Ron. Yes, he loved Hermione Granger. He had since he was eleven. And he wanted to ask her to the dance, but he was afraid of ruining their friendship. And she probably didn't even like him. He sighed. "Oh... look at him... he's thinking about the girl he likes..." a high female voice interrupted his thoughts, and he was painfully brought back to reality. "Who is she, Harry?" "Are you going to ask her to the dance, Harry?" "What house is she in Harry?" Harry groaned and got up from his seat, hundreds of girls form all the houses followed him. Ron quickly found his place next to him, and quietly said, "So, today's the day huh? Are you going to ask Hermione?"   
"Ron! Will you be quiet? I don't think they all want to know that I like Hermione" he said. The final bell to get to class rung, and all the girls started to run away, yelling their goodbyes to Harry over their shoulder. Harry walked into Transfiguration, late as usual. Professor McGonagall had given up taking points off Harry for being late, because he was usually late every day. Harry took his seat next to Hermione. She smiled a reassuring smile, and pat his shoulder. Harry felt as though a million bolts of electricity was running through him as she said, "Girl problems Harry?" Harry nodded. "Don't worry. Its still the beginning if the year, I'm sure they'll calm down soon." Harry snorted.  
"Wanna bet? They didn't calm down last year, and they probably won't this year." Hermione smiled again, but didn't say anymore because McGonagall was starting class.  
  
After unsuccessfully trying to transfigure a coffee table into a full desk, Harry set off to go to the common room. He didn't feel like trying to eat while twenty girls were twittering at his side. He descended up the boy's dorm stairs to get his Firebolt Three Thousand. This new broom was also a gift from his godfather, Sirius Black. After Voldemort had smashed his old broom, The Fireblot, to bits, Harry was in search of a new broom, and Sirius, being free, had gotten him the newest and fastest broom on the market. While walking to the Quidditch field, Harry was reminded of his fifth year, when Sirius had been declared innocent. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, had witnessed Wormtail, or Peter Pettigrew's speech in front of Hogwarts. This speech was about his "terrible" and "haunting" life, and how he was not sorry about Sirius's imprisonment. The Minister immediately gave Sirius another trial, and declared Harry's godfather a free man.   
"Harry! Harry, over here!" an annoying squeaky voice interrupted his thoughts. Harry looked around to find Colin Creevy waving towards him from the stands. He reluctantly walked over to the small fifteen year old, and sat down next to him. "Hiya Harry! What are you doing here? Why aren't you at lunch?"   
"Oh, I wasn't hungry, so I decided to come down here and practice for the next Quidditch season. Why are you here?"  
Colin smiled sheepishly, and said, "I was practicing also. I heard that the team needed another chaser, and I thought I might try out. You're the captain this year aren't you?"  
"Yeah. Colin, if you don't mind, I really need to get some practice in, so.... I'll see you later." Harry got up again and went down to the field, leaving Colin looking slightly put down. Harry mounted his broom, and felt the familiar feeling of happiness wash over him. He swooped in and out of the goal posts, down close to the ground, and flew higher again.   
By the time he was heading back to the Gryffindor common room, it was already five minutes to his next class. He hurried up and down the boy's dorm stairs, and rushed through the corridors, looking at his schedule on his way. He had Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now who was the new teacher? Harry thought. He hurled through the class room door, with one minute left until the class started.  
"Harry! Over here!" Hermione hissed. Ron was not sitting with them as usual, but he was sitting with Lavender Brown. Harry held back a laugh. Ron had started to like Lavender since last year, and never missed an opportunity to sit with her. No matter, now you can sit with Hermione, his mind told him. He plopped down in his seat, still panting from his wild rush through the school. Hermione looked at his cautiously.  
"Harry, are you okay? You weren't at lunch."   
"I know, I was practicing Quidditch," Harry whispered. "Who do you think the new teacher will be?" Hermione shrugged and turned her attention to the opening door at the front of the classroom. A young man wearing shabby robes and carrying an old briefcase walked into the classroom. Harry's mouth dropped open when he realized whom this man was, and saw that the man was looking at him with wonder and respect blazing in his eyes. Before Harry could get any words out, the teacher spoke.  
"Hello class, I'm sorry I'm late." There was a collection of gasps from the entire class.   
"Professor Lupin!" several students shouted. Harry just grinned and waved to his old Professor and friend, who gave him a wink, and smiled back.   
"Now, we must get class started so all of you can practice using this spell."  
Professor Lupin set down his briefcase, and brought out a beaten up trunk from behind his desk. "Most of you will remember when we experienced with boggarts. For this lesson, we will also be using them, but not in the form of your worst fears. They will take the form of dementors, and the spell in which we will learn today will temporarily banish these dementors." Harry already knew what this spell was. It was the spell he had used during his third year to rid the dementors that had been causing him to faint when they got near them. This lesson would be easy, for Harry at least.   
"Most of you will not know this spell, but I know that at least one of you does," Professor Lupin said, looking at Harry. " Harry, would you please come up here to show the rest of the class what this spell does?" Harry felt his face heat up as he got to the front of the class. "You ready, Harry?" Lupin said as Harry rolled up his robes. Harry nodded, but he didn't feel ready. The dementors always caused him to feel clammy, and he almost always passed out when they neared him. Harry hoped that today would be one of his lucky days. Professor Lupin dragged the battered trunk to the front of the class, put his hands on the lid, and tore back the lid. A tall dementor walked out, and Harry felt the familiar wave of cold sweeping over him. He pointed his wand at the creature, and thought about when Sirius was freed, and shouted, "Expecto Patronum!" A huge stag leapt out of his wand, and charged toward the dementor, who stopped and disappeared with a crack. Harry sighed with relief as Lupin closed the trunk again. The silvery stag galloped back towards Harry, looked him in the eye, and then disappeared back into his wand.   
"Nice job, Harry! I can see you've been practicing!" The Professor was practically beaming down at Harry. Harry smiled back, and said,  
"Well, it wasn't really practice, it was more like I was forced to use it." Lupin smiled again, and Harry went back to his desk. Hermione was looking very happy as well, as whispered in his ear,  
"That was great Harry!" Harry grinned again. Ron gave him a thumbs up sign from across the room.   
  
The class ended, and only Harry, Hermione, and Seamus had been able to use the spell correctly. Lupin had asked Harry, Hermione, and Ron to stay after. When the rest of the class left, Lupin finally spoke.  
"It is so nice to see you three again! My you have all changed," he said looking the three of them over. "Harry, you're looking more like your father than ever! You've almost grown to Ron's height!" Ron and Harry looked at each other, and laughed. But it was true; Harry was only a couple of inches shorter than Ron. "An Ron, you look a lot like your mother nowadays. Hermione, I see that you are still the smartest student in the class. And the three of you are prefects!"   
"So why are you teaching here again, Professor Lupin?" Harry asked.  
"Please, call me Remus, but only outside of the class. Professor Dumbledore said he was in desperate need of a teacher, and I thought I'd give it another try. Wow, three years really changes people." He was looking them over again.   
"I'm sorry, Professor, er, Remus, but we've got to get to Potions, or Professor Snape will not be happy." Hermione said, looking at her watch.   
"You're right. But please visit me later!" They left, Ron hurrying ahead to go find Lavender. Harry was starting to wonder why Ron left so much all of a sudden. Surely Lavender wasn't that interesting. Hermione looked up at him, and cleared her throat nervously. Harry suppressed a frown. Why was she acting nervous? If anything, Harry should be the one who was nervous. He did like her after all.   
"So... Um... Harry... Are you going to the dance?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice. Harry suddenly realized what was going on. He had to conceal his rush of happiness and answer.  
"Yeah, I think so. Are you?"   
"Yes, I am, but not with anyone. Who are you going with?" She asked as they entered the potions room and took their seats.   
"No one. Hey, if you're going alone and I'm going alone, why don't we go together?" Harry asked more bravely than he felt. Hermione smile shyly and nodded. It seemed that she had been waiting a while to talk to him. Harry was certainly surprised at the fact that Hermione seemed to like him. She hid it very well. Although it was obvious to almost everyone, Harry hadn't told her of his feelings either. He supposed that she probably noticed thing better than he had thought.   
  
  
A/N: Okay, I know that really sucked. But once the story goes on, I think it will get better. In the next chapter, the dance will happen, and Harry and Hermione talk a lot... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  



	2. The Dance

A/N: Okay, this is the second chapter. Its pretty much the same as the first, but with a little more action. The Halloween Dance also takes place.  
  
Disclamer: The only thing that is mine is the Halloween Dance. Everything else belongs to the great J. K. Rowling.  
  
The End   
The Dance  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
He screamed his last scream and fell to the ground. Laughter rang through the old cemetery once more. But the laughter suddenly stopped as the limp figure stirred and rolled off his back. He looked up at the confused and fearful faces above him. He stood up, and looked around. Voldemort was looking at Harry with such fear it was almost funny. Harry grabbed his wand off the ground and prepared to use all of his power towards the Dark Lord. Voldemort finally spoke, but in a voice filled with caution and fear.   
"So, Harry, you've decided to put those powers of yours into use." Voldemort hardly moved his lips as he spoke. Harry smirked and suppressed a chuckle.   
"Why so afraid, Voldie? Are you scared?" Harry could hardly believe how he was talking to this man. Where was this new bravery coming from? He didn't want to make Voldemort even angrier, because that would mean that Voldemort gain his usual posture. And where had Voldie come from?  
"Harry, Harry, Harry. Before I kill you, and believe me, I will, I must teach you to respect your piers." Harry snorted.   
"You, my pier? Really lord, you should consider new comebacks." There was that new sarcastic self that Harry had never knew when he was around Voldemort. Voldemort frowned, looking more evil by the second.   
"We shall duel, Harry. Oh," He looked at Harry clutching his wand tightly. "No wands. How about we do this the old fashioned way?" Voldemort took out a sword from nowhere. It had gleaming emeralds on the hilt, and Harry could just make out the name Salazar Slytherin written in silver. Harry swallowed. His practicing hadn't involved swordplay, and the last time he had even touched a sword was when he was twelve. And where was he supposed to get a sword? His question was suddenly answered as he heard a clattering behind him. He turned around, and saw that another sword had appeared out of thin air. He bent down to pick up the sword, and immediately recognized it as Godric Gryffindor's sword. It had huge rubies on the hilt. And unlike Voldemorts sword, which was completely silver, his was completely gold.   
"So Harry, the two descendants of the most powerful wizards in the world now battle," Harry looked at Voldemort wondering... "Yes Harry, I know about your little secret. I know that you are the heir of Gryffindor. And that just makes beating you tons more fun." The Death Eaters laughed again. The battle began, and Harry felt a strange power coursing through him. His hands suddenly knew exactly what to do. Voldemort seemed very skilled in this action, and showed some surprise that Harry was good as well. They fenced, and lunged at each other. Harry, although quite good at this new sport, was beginning to lose his concentration, along with his newfound power. He kept getting small cuts on his arms and once on his face, only the one on his face wasn't so small, and Harry's vision was blurred by blood.  
"You see Harry, Your powers may help you for a while, but the true skilled ones always win." Harry felt anger coursing through his veins, and lunged at Voldemort. His aim was very good, and his sword went through Voldemorts thin arm. He was very surprised at himself, as was Voldemort. The evil man took a step back from Harry, and looked down at his arm, which was bleeding freely. Voldemort looked at Harry again, and Harry nearly stepped away in fear. His red eyes were blazing with anger, and his face was contorted with anger and pain. He lunged at Harry, and the silver sword struck Harry's right hand. The tip of the sword broke his skin, and went deeper. Harry could barely think because of the pain. Voldemort removed the sword with a sickening sound. Harry trusted himself to look down, and immediately wished he hadn't. His hand was barely visible through all the blood, and he couldn't feel his fingers. There was a pool of crimson gathering at his feet. Voldemort laughed a merciless laugh, and the sword disappeared again. Harry's sword flew up in the air, and disappeared too. The graveyard was completely silent. Then Voldemort reached into the depths of his robes and withdrew his wand. Harry backed away, looking for his wand, but it was nowhere in sight. He paled, and wished more than ever that he had his wand. He was relieved when his wand also flew from the insides of Voldemort's robes. The snitch was fluttering in midair twenty feet away from him and Harry took three long strides towards it. He closed his bloody hand around the cold ball. Then he heard a loud cry, and saw for the second time tonight a jet of green light hurtling towards him. His feet left the ground, but the green light stuck him anyway. He flew away into blackness once more.  
  
  
"Harry, come on wake up already!" he heard a concerned voice above his head. He opened his eyes with a jerk. An entire class of students looked back at him. His breathing was hard and he could feel his arms shaking at his sides. Ron and Hermione were both standing around him, as well as Professor McGonagall. The rest of the class got to its feet and gathered around Harry's desk. His scar was searing, and he could barely see straight. McGonagall's glasses blurred together, and Ron's red hair stood out so visibly that is was the only Harry could see straightly.  
"Mr. Potter, are you alright? You wouldn't wake up and now you're shaking. Do you need to go to the hospital wing?" Professor McGonagall's voice sounded so far away that he could hardly make out what she was saying. He took a deep breath and passed out.  
  
  
"Stop it Ron! You're going to wake him up!"  
"Isn't that what we want? He's been out for two days! I mean, how long can someone stay out for?"   
"I do want him to wake up, but what if he's been out this long for a reason? What if he's dreaming? You know how he can see things in his dreams that no one else can see!" Harry groaned. He wished it were just quiet again so he could slip back into slumber. But he was very wrong. His stirring had caused some sort of race, to get to Harry as soon as possible. He saw Hermione struggling not to hug Harry, and Ron was looking very white so that his freckles stood out. Harry put a hand up to his forehead. He had a terrible headache.   
"Harry! You're awake! How are you feeling?" Hermione spoke first. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Ron said something first.  
"Harry, you were out for two days! The whole school's been wondering what's happened to you!" Harry groaned again, wishing that everyone would just shut up.   
"Ron, be quiet, he's not feeling well! Please Harry, how are you feeling?"  
"I'm..." Harry was having trouble speaking. "I'm fine... Just very tired...." He trailed off, beginning to drift off again.   
"No, Harry! Please stay awake so that Madam Pomfrey can look at you!" Hermione shook his shoulder. Harry opened his eyes reluctantly. Madam Pomfrey burst through the doors of the hospital wing looking furious.   
"Why didn't you get me as soon as he woke? Harry, please let me look at you before you go back to sleep!" Harry almost laughed. Madam Pomfrey telling Harry not to sleep was certainly a first. She took out her wand and began performing spells on Harry, causing his headache to disappear, along with his tiredness. He looked around.   
"Miss Granger, would you please get Professor Dumbledore? And Mr. Weasley, would you please get Professor McGonagall?" The two took off, looking at Harry with concerned looks on their faces.   
"Harry, please take this potion, it will make you stay awake for the time being. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall will wish to speak to you."   
Harry took the goblet and drank it. The taste was oddly satisfying, and made him sit up straighter. The doors opened once more, and Dumbledore walked through.   
"Harry, are you alright?" Harry nodded. Dumbledore looked whiter than usual, and he was shaking slightly. "Excuse us please, Poppy?" Madam Pomfrey left. "You gave us all quite a scare, Harry. Can you tell me what happened?" Harry took a deep breath and began to tell his old Professor about his dream and what happened when he woke up in Transfiguration class. Dumbledore took in his story without questions, and started mumbling to himself. Suddenly Professor McGonagall walked in with Ron and Hermione.   
"Harry! You're awake! How are you feeling?" Harry was starting to get slightly annoyed by everyone asking how he was, but he simply said, "I'm fine." He leaned back into the pillows of his bed. He was beginning to become sleepier.   
  
When he woke up next, it was early in the morning, and he doubted that anyone would be awake. He tried falling back to sleep, but slumber would not envelop him as easy as it had done before. Harry got out of his bed and went to the window. What had his dreams meant? Whenever he slept they always came. Surely he wasn't predicting the future? No, predicting the future is what Professor Trelawney does. I have never believed her wacky stories, so why would I now? Harry's thoughts would not cease. He wished that the sun would just rise, and everyone would be awake. He headed back towards his bed. He suddenly noticed that there were tons of boxes and parcels of candy and what seemed to be a new sweater from Mrs. Weasley. He looked at the cards on the packages, and saw that most of them were from Ron and Hermione, but there was a couple from Ginny. Ginny's childhood crush had not subsided, only increased as the years went on. He felt bad for her, because he never gave her any attention.   
"Mr. Potter! What are you doing up? You should have gotten me as soon as you woke! Get back into that bed!" Harry turned around to see Madam Pomfrey glaring at him with her hands on her hips. Harry slowly got back into bed. "You need to rest. Professor Dumbledore says you can go to the Halloween Dance, but I want you to be plenty rested." The Halloween Dance? But wasn't that in a week?  
"What is today's date?" Harry asked.  
"It is October twenty ninth." Harry gaped at her. He had been in here for five days!  
  
  
When he returned to his busy school life, almost nothing had changed. Girls, who were all looking very glad to see him, immediately swarmed him. Harry dodged them, and went up to the boy's dormitory. He found Ron sitting on his bed, reading a book. Ron reading something outside of a classroom was also a first.  
"Harry! You're back! Are you okay?" Ron immediately stood up.   
"I'm fine, Ron. Where's Hermione? She's not in the common room." Harry wanted to find her and talk to her more about the dance. Ron shrugged.  
"You missed a lot of school. What happened in Transfiguration? McGonagall saw you sleeping and tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't. And then you woke up, but you just looked around and passed out." Harry groaned.  
"I missed a lot of school? It's going to take me all weekend to finish all that homework." He sat down on his bed.  
"Do you still get to go to the dance? Hermione's been acting crazy about it. And guess what? Lavender agreed to go with me!" Harry raised him eyebrows.  
"Lavender? Did you have to beg?" Harry was joking, but he thought Ron would probably take it the wrong way. But Ron just laughed.  
"No, I didn't have to beg. She actually seems to like me. Believe me, Harry, Hermione is actually going crazy. She was really worried about you being in the hospital, but then she started to worry about you not going to the dance." Harry smiled. "Harry, its time for class, let's go. You can talk to Hermione after class." They made their way towards the Divination classroom.  
  
After a class filled with Professor Trelawney predicting Harry's death in five different ways, Harry finally found Hermione. She was sitting in the library, pouring over an Ancient Runes book. When she saw Harry, she nearly screamed.  
"Harry! I didn't know that you were back!" She jumped up and gave him a hug. Harry felt his heart beating faster. She leaned back and smiled at him. "I was so worried! We all were!" She suddenly turned red and broke away from Harry. She looked up at him, and smiled shyly. Harry thought she looked very cute when she was embarrassed. He sat down across from her.   
"So, what has been going on with you lately?" Harry almost smiled at her nervousness.   
"Oh, everyone is fine. Ron has been spending a lot of time with Lavender, and Seamus asked Ginny to the dance, she seemed pretty happy about that. And..." Harry grinned at her.  
"I asked what was going on with you lately, not everyone else." Hermione looked down at the table, biting her lip.  
"Oh... I'm fine. I've just been up to the usual stuff. I've been really worried about you... Are you... I mean... can you still go to the dance?" She looked up into his eyes, and Harry couldn't help thinking that her eyes her very beautiful.   
"I can still go. I'd probably go even if I wasn't allowed to." Hermione grinned at him. Harry shifted nervously, and tried to think of something to say.  
"There you guys are, I've been looking all over for you!" Ron came into the library with Lavender. "There's another dueling club tonight, do you guys want to come?" Hermione looked at Harry. She didn't look like she wanted to go, and Harry did not want a repeat of the last dueling club when he was in his second year.  
"No, I think I'd better get started on of that homework that I have to do. Why don't you two just go ahead?" Harry said.   
"Okay, If you're sure. Hermione what about you?" Lavender said looking at Hermione with a strange look in her eyes.   
"No, I don't think I'll be going either. Harry, I'll help you with the homework?" Harry smiled at her, barely noticing Lavender's remark on how cute they were together.   
"Okay, If you're both sure. Come on Ron, let's go to the common room." They left. Harry laughed.  
"You'd think that she wanted us to say no." Harry said, and Hermione laughed. "Okay, I've got to start that homework. I'm going to go get my stuff."  
"Okay," Hermione said quietly.  
  
  
Soon the dance was about to start, and Harry and Ron were both starting to feel nervous. Ron had finally gotten some new dress robes, but he found that they were not needed for this dance. The purpose of this dance was to dress up in costumes like muggle children did. But couples were supposed to dress up in costumes that had themes. Ron and Lavender had decided to go together as Anthony and Cleopatra, Ron more reluctantly than Lavender. Harry and Hermione had talked together for a while before they decided on what they would dress up as. Harry and Hermione were going as Romeo and Juliet. Harry thought that most people would make fun of them, but it was Hermione's idea, so he didn't refuse. As they walked towards the Great Hall, where the dance would be, Harry saw people who looked even goofier than he did. The Hall looked unusual with everyone dressed up in different costumes.   
"Harry, look! Its Malfoy!" said Ron from behind him. Harry looked around, and immediately found Draco Malfoy. He was wearing a velvety black robe, and looked a lot like Dracula, which Harry supposed he was. He looked for Malfoy's date, but was satisfied to see that there was no one there. "Hey Ron, look, the amazing bouncing ferret doesn't have a date!" Ron looked again, and smiled.  
"You're right he doesn't have a- wait... oh no... he does! Look who it is!" Harry looked back at Malfoy, and saw exactly who his date was. It was Cho Chang. She was wearing a crimson red dress that had a train that flowed two feet behind her. She looked very pretty as usual, and Harry couldn't help but feel a little jealous as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Hermione looked up at Harry and saw him glaring at Malfoy, and she stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek as well. Harry looked down at her and smiled. She blushed, and took his hand in her own. They found an empty table and sat down. Soon Ginny and Seamus joined them too. They were dressed up as spies. They looked very funny clad in all black. Ginny saw Harry fighting not to laugh, and said,  
"What are you laughing about Harry?" Harry just shook his head and turned his attention back to Hermione. She was talking to Lavender about the newest fashion. Somewhere along the years, Hermione had become more interested in things like clothes and makeup. But she had not completely forgotten her studious life. She suddenly looked up at Harry and frowned. "What are you looking at?" Harry just smiled.   
"Lets go dance, Hermione." They got up and left Ron and Lavender, who were too interested in each other to notice them leaving. There was a very slow song playing, and Harry felt nervous about not being able to dance. However, it was very easy once he got into it. The last time he had danced was at the Yule Ball with Parvatti Patil, who made the dancing forced and unpleasant. But dancing with Hermione brought him a pleasure of which he had never had before.  
"Harry? Why did you go to the dance with me?" Hermione's voice brought him back to reality. He looked down at her, unsure of how to answer.  
"Well... I guess I've always kind of liked you... and well... Why did you want to go with me?" He asked hoping to take the pressure off of him. She blushed a deep red, and stammered,  
"I've always liked you too... I mean... ever since first year I kind of..." Harry stopped her. This was causing too much embarrassment for the both of them. They discussed the relationship between Ron and Lavender instead.   
"Does she really like him?" asked Harry.  
"Yeah, she really does. I can't see why though..." She trailed off as Harry laughed. They returned to the table, only to find that Ron and Lavender had left. Parvatti and Dean Thomas walked up to them. Dean was dressed as a knight and Parvatti was dressed as a princess.   
"Hi Harry!" Parvatti barely took notice to Hermione. "I love your costume, Harry! Oh... and you look nice too, Hermione." Dean looked at her and frowned. Obviously she hadn't been paying much attention to him. Parvatti continued to try to make conversation with Harry, but he paid no attention to her.  
"Um, If you'd excuse us please, Parvatti, I think Hermione and I need to go... over there." Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her over to a table with punch. He poured some for himself, and then Hermione. He took a drink, and looked around, seeing all of his friends. It was a while until Harry noticed that Hermione was staring at him.  
"What? He asked. She just shook her head and dragged him back to the dance floor. They spent the rest of the night dancing and talking. When the dance was declared over, they walked back to the common room together, holding hands.Once they had gotten to the common room, they both sighed. Harry felt the familiar wave of anxiety washing over him, and by the way Hermione was biting her lip, she was anxious too.   
"So..." Harry said, not knowing what to say. Hermione smiled up at him. She put her hand on his forearm, and stood on her tiptoes. Before Harry knew what had happened, Hermione's lips were on his. It took him a moment to realize what was happening, but then he got into it. Before he could get too used to this feeling, she pulled away.  
"Goodnight Harry," She met his eyes. Harry loved her chocolate brown eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow?" He nodded. She walked up the girl's dormitory stairs, leaving Harry alone in the middle of the common room. He soon left for the boy's dorm with Ron, who was extremely happy about the dance. And, for the first time, so was Harry.  



	3. The Letter

A/N: This is the third chapter. In this chapter, Harry and   
Hernione get closer; Harry receives some news about his   
relatives, and what's been going on with Voldemort. Please   
review!  
  
Disclaimer: As usual, everything belongs to the almighty J. K.   
Rowling. Actually, two things belong to me, one of Harry's   
Christmas presents and the B&B where the Dursleys stay.   
  
  
The End  
Chapter Three: The Letter  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
He felt like he was floating. He could see himself flying past   
cities, unnaturally limp. The tiny golden snitch was barely   
visible through the thick flow of blood. Then he saw himself   
slam into the ground. There were many screaming girls, all of   
whom where pushing against each other to get to Harry.   
Suddenly he could no longer see himself. His vision turned to   
Ron, who was talking, or more like yelling at Hermione. He   
frowned as Ron yelled at her, making Hermione go red with   
anger. He said something, but Harry couldn't hear, and then   
Hermione stormed away, leaving Ron looking stupid with   
anger. The sky was suddenly filled with an eerie green glow.   
The green light fell over Ron, who was walking towards the   
castle. But as soon as the light enveloped him, he froze.   
Screams of terror filled the night, and girls could be heard   
sobbing off in the distance. Ron turned around, and looked up   
into the sky. A choked gasp escaped his mouth, which had   
been hanging open. Harry looked up, too, and saw the Dark   
Mark hovering above a limp form on the ground. Ron looked   
down, to where the body was, but the thickening crowd   
blocked his view. Ron immediately knew what had happened,   
and took off running. He ran at lightning speed, and people in   
his way were knocked over. There was a huge crowd gathered   
around something… and Ron tore into the crowd. He pushed   
past the people, who drew away. All the girls were sobbing   
hysterically, and the boys in the crowd; they were all looking   
solemn. Even Draco Malfoy was paler that usual, and would   
not make eye contact with even Cho. Ron looked down, and   
first saw Hermione. She had her head on Harry's shoulder,   
lying on the ground. She was also sobbing hysterically, but with   
more noise and tears. Ron dared himself to look down, and the   
invisible Harry saw his body on the ground. Ron's breath   
caught in his chest, and he fell to the ground on his knees.   
Ron's mouth hung open, and his face was whiter than a ghost's   
was. There were words screeched into the night, and anyone   
who was standing within a ten-mile radius could hear the words  
"Harry Potter is dead!" The invisible Harry took one last look   
at his friends and loved ones, and zoomed backwards. Away he   
zoomed… far away…  
  
There was a bone-chilling scream that could have woken up the   
entire castle, and Ron was shaken awake. He could hear   
panting and almost see a body shaking from the depths of   
Harry's bed. He got up as if this action was a reflex, and   
hurried over to his best friend's bed. He withdrew the curtains   
to find Harry inside, shaking terribly. His face was white and   
stood out among the darkened surroundings. The other boys   
on the dorm had gotten up, too.   
"Harry! Harry! Are you…" But Ron abruptly stopped when he   
looked closer at Harry. There were tears streaming down   
Harry's white cheeks. He turned around and told Seamus and   
Dean to go back to bed. He didn't want them to see Harry   
crying. They went back to bed, leaving Ron staring at Harry.   
Harry had regained his posture, and his breathing eased.   
"Harry, I know you hate being asked this, but are you alright?"   
He whispered. Harry nodded, and took a couple of deep   
breaths.   
"I'm fine. I'm pretty tired, though, so I'm going back to sleep."   
Harry's voice was shaking, he was obviously very… scared? No,   
Harry wasn't normally scared. Maybe it was just a really bad   
dream.  
"Okay, Harry, if you're sure. Good night." He looked back at   
Harry simply nodded. Once Ron had gotten back into bed, he   
looked at Harry's bed. Harry had his hands on his forehead,   
and he was taking deep breaths. Ron closed his eyes, trying to   
fall back to sleep. But he couldn't help worrying. This was the   
third time Harry had woken up screaming this week. And   
before that, well, let's just say that Ron's usual amount of sleep   
had decreased. And so had Seamus and Dean, who were always   
waking up completely terrified by Harry's dramatic screaming   
or his loud mumbling. Ron had thought it was funny at first, to   
wake up hearing Harry say something like, "You'll never get   
me!" or, "Shut your mouth Voldie Moldie!" but once Ron had   
finally pieced all the shouting and mumbling together, he had   
not thought it was funny. Ron now knew what Harry was   
dreaming about, or at least something. Harry was dreaming   
about Voldemort capturing him, somehow, and killing him,   
somehow. Tonight, Harry had gone to bed early, after doing   
homework with Hermione. Ron came into the dorm to find   
Harry reaching out his arm and closing his hand over   
something invisible. The he winced and cried out in pain. He   
started to whisper, "No, no, no….." But then he began to yell,   
and even scream it. Ron had tried to shake him awake, but   
Harry only mumbled, "You'll never get me…" and rolled over.   
  
  
Ron awoke to Harry's usual shouts.   
"Shut up, Harry!" He heard Dean yell from the bathroom. He   
got up, and pushed Harry's shoulder. Harry woke immediately.  
"'S matter?" Harry sat up straight.  
"Harry, you were doing it again," Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm   
serious, Harry, you should really go to Madam Pomfrey and ask   
her about sleeping problems." He moved away from Harry's   
bed. Harry was not a morning person. Actually, he wasn't a   
morning, night, or afternoon person. Once that boy got tired,   
he was the last person even Draco Malfoy wanted to mess with.  
"So, Harry… You and Herm tonight, right?" Harry and   
Hermione had been somewhat of a thing lately, and had been   
sneaking out of the castle to go to Hogsmead for "special" time   
together.   
"So, Harry… It's been almost a whole month since you two got   
together…" Ron loved to make Harry annoyed in the morning.  
"Sod off, Ron. Oh yeah… Hermione wanted me to ask you if   
you and Lavender wanted to… join us… or something…"   
Harry slurred between yawns. Ron frowned.  
"You mean, like a double date?" Harry shrugged.  
"I guess so. Do you want to?"   
"Yeah, I guess. Lav would love it. Where are we going?" Harry   
got up from his bed and went to his closet to get some clothes.  
"I think we're going to the Three Broomsticks first, and then   
some restaurant Hermione found." Ron groaned. Whatever   
restaurant Hermione picked was probably very fancy and very   
expensive. Harry got into the shower, and spent a full thirty   
minutes in there. When he finally got out, Harry was wide-  
awake.  
"Let's go, I'm starved!"   
"Harry, in case you haven't noticed, I still need to take a   
shower, and you still need to get dressed." Harry looked down,   
and saw that he was still only wearing a towel. Ron laughed.   
Harry went back in the bathroom, and came out wearing his   
usual outfit, a pair of dark blue jeans and a red sweater. While   
he pulled on his robes, Ron went to go take his shower.   
  
  
When they entered the Great Hall, Harry left Ron immediately   
when he found Hermione. Lavender came up to him and   
started to talk very fast.  
"So Hermi told me that she wanted us to go with her and Harry   
to Hogsmead tonight. Did you want to go?"   
"Yeah, I guess. What about you?"   
"Oh, yes I really wanted to go… But she said we had to dress   
up and everything." Ron blew air through his teeth. They sat   
down at the table and started to eat. Soon owls swooped into   
the Hall, and Harry's snowy owl, Hedwig, came down to them.   
"Hmmmm… It looks like Snuffles is doing well… He got a   
house! And he wants me to stay there sometime…" Harry   
smiled, and passed the letter to Hermione. Harry's godfather,   
Sirius Black had been freed last year, but he was still feared by   
most wizards, so Harry still called him "Snuffles". Professor   
McGonagall stood up from the teacher's table, looking very   
white and worried. She made her way through the Hall to the   
Gryffindor table, and went to Harry, Hermione and Ron.  
"Excuse me, Mr. Potter, but Professor Dumbledore wishes to   
see you in his office right away." Harry looked around at his   
friends. Ron shrugged. Harry got up and went with   
McGonagall. Hermione frowned, biting her lip nervously.  
"I wonder what's wrong…" Lavender pat Hermione's shoulder   
comfortingly.   
"Don't worry, Hermi. Harry will be fine. It's probably just a   
small thing." Hermione nodded, but still looked doubtful. They   
all went to Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
"Mr. Weasley, where is Mr.Potter?" Professor Lupin asked   
when they entered the classroom.  
"Oh, Professsor McGonagall said that Professor Dumbledore   
needed to see him." Lupin looked suddenly solemn. Ron gave   
him a questioning look, but Lupin turned away. Harry walked   
into the classroom slowly, looking white again, and sad.   
"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked as soon as he stepped   
inside the classroom. She noticed how sad and frightened he   
looked and hugged him.   
"Oh, isn't that sweet? They look so cute together!" Lavender   
said by Ron's side. Ron nodded, looking at Harry still. He was   
whispering something to Hermione, who turned white also,   
and hugged Harry harder. He put his arms around her waist,   
and she leaned her head against his chest. Ron's curiosity   
reached a breaking point, and he walked up to them.  
"Harry?" Ron said as nicely as he could. "What's wrong?"   
Harry and Hermione broke apart, Hermione rather reluctantly.   
Harry took a deep breath. "I'll tell you after class it needs a bit   
of explaining." Ron nodded, and they all headed to the back of   
the classroom and took their seats, Hermione sitting with   
Harry, and Lavender sitting with Ron. Ron felt a little annoyed   
that Harry could tell Hermione whatever was bothering him   
right away, and not Ron.  
  
After the class, in which they reviewed the Unforgivable Curses,   
Harry and Ron left for the common room.   
"So what was the problem?"  
"Um… Well… Since it's almost time for the holidays, most   
people are going home, right?" Ron nodded. "I was supposed   
to go home to the Dursleys over the break, and I was going to   
leave this morning right after breakfast. Supposedly going back   
there has some sort of security that Hogwarts doesn't have, and   
Vol- sorry, You-Know-Who found that out. He went there   
thinking that I would be there, but I wasn't. He thought that   
they were just lying when they said that I wasn't there, and   
he… he killed them…" Harry trailed off. Ron's mouth dropped   
open.   
"Oh Harry… I'm so sorry…" Ron didn't know what to say.  
"Its okay. I guess I should be happy… I mean, now I can go   
live with Sirius without worrying. I'll be in the Wizarding   
Community, and I can visit you guys more often. But, you   
know, I've been with them since I was one, and even though   
they were terrible to me… I guess I'm just sort of shaken." Ron   
nodded, and clapped Harry on the back. Hermione and   
Lavender joined them.  
"Harry?" Lavender was looking between Harry and Ron.  
"I'll tell you later, Lav." Ron said, taking her hand in his.   
"Do you guys want to get ready to go?" Hermione asked.   
Everyone nodded, and went off to their own dormitories, and   
got dressed into their fancy clothing. Harry was wearing a   
tuxedo, as was Ron, but Harry's was black and Ron's was navy   
blue. When Ron saw Lavender, his jaw dropped. She was   
wearing a sleeveless light blue dress, that extended to her   
ankles, and had slits that went up to her knees. Harry was   
looking about the same as Ron, Hermione had done something   
to her hair so that it was straight and very smooth, and she was   
wearing a light purple dress that was exactly like Lavender's.  
"Y- you look great, L- Lav," Lavender smiled at his stupidity.   
Harry and Hermione were already on their way to the statue of   
the one-eyed witch. Harry took out his wand and tapped the   
witch's hump, saying "Dissendium!" They walked through the   
cold passageway. They crept through the busy Honeydukes,   
and walked through the Hogsmead, both couples holding   
hands. Harry still looked a little shaken when they arrived at the   
restaurant, which was very French, and Ron couldn't even   
pronounce the name of it. They ordered their food and left the   
restaurant quickly. Ron and Lavender split wanted to go off on   
their own and agreed to meet Harry back at Honeydukes.   
"Aren't they just the most adorable couple ever?" Lavender   
asked Ron as they walked past an old bookstore.   
"I guess so…" Ron couldn't understand why Lavender kept   
saying this whenever Harry and Hermione were together.   
"Didn't you used to like Hermione?" Ron blushed.  
"Um… Yeah, I did. But that was only during fourth year."   
"Oh. So you weren't at all jealous when those two got   
together?" Ron frowned.  
"No, of course not! Why would I be, I had you!" She grinned up   
at him.   
  
Soon it was time to go meet Harry. They reluctantly walked   
back to Honeydukes. Ron chuckled when he saw his two best   
friends having a particularly messy snogging session. Ron had   
to shake Harry's shoulder several times before they parted.   
"Come on, you guys, its time to go! What if one of the teachers   
comes to look for us?   
Hermione even didn't want to leave.  
"Come on Ron, what are the chances that a teacher will even   
wonder where we are?" She said as they made their way   
through the passageway. When they entered the school, Ron   
could tell something was wrong. It was only eight o'clock in the   
evening, and usually there were still people coming back from   
dinner, but tonight there was absolutely no one in the hallways.   
Harry looked around nervously, and Ron could tell what was   
wrong with him. Voldemort had been threatening to attack the   
school for two years now. Could tonight be the night? No on in   
their small group spoke, they all walked back to the Gryffindor   
Common room carefully. As soon as they opened the portrait   
hole, they met Professor McGonagall.  
"Where have you four been? I've been looking for you for two   
hours! Mr. Potter, the headmaster needs to see you   
immediately! Please go down to his office, the password is   
"sugar quill". I need to speak with these three," She added   
dangerously. Harry shrugged, but I could see a worry flicker   
through his eyes. He had been to see the headmaster already   
today, and he hadn't been given good news. Harry stalked off,   
leaving the three teenagers with a furious Professor   
McGonagall. She gave them a piercing stare, and then took   
them into the common room. The entire Gryffindor House was   
sitting on the floor, eating food off plates that kept coming out   
of the floor.   
"Now, explain yourselves." She peered over the rim of her   
glasses at them. The three looked at each other nervously,   
racking their brains for something to say. "Come now, you are   
all dressed so nicely, and you've been gone since five thirty.   
You must have been somewhere." Hermione took a deep   
breath, and spoke.  
"We were… We went to a small classroom for a… a little   
dinner… you know with more… privacy." Ron and Lavender   
nodded vigorously. McGonagall looked at them, as though   
looking through them. But she suddenly gave a tiny smile and   
nodded curtly.  
"I understand completely. The school needs to have some sort   
of… dating facilities for our young people…" She suddenly   
stopped, as if becoming aware of Ron, Hermione, and   
Lavender still being there. Ron was holding back laughter, and   
wanted Harry to be here to see Professor McGonagall, one of   
their strictest teachers, rambling on about "dating facilities".   
"Now, would you please join your fellow Gryffindors while you   
wait for your friend." She left them. Ron and Lavdender sat   
down together next to the fire, while Hermione hung around   
the entrance waiting for Harry. He soon returned, looking quite   
pale again. Hermione rushed up to him, but he did not tell her   
anything. In his hands, he held a piece of parchment that   
looked as though it had been torn in half. Ron stood up, but   
Lavender stayed behind to talk to Parvatti. When he reached   
Harry, Hermione was trying to get him to talk. He opened his   
mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Ron was beginning to   
feel worried and annoyed at Harry's behavior.   
"Harry, come on tell us what's up!" Ron said, trying not to   
hassle Harry too much. Harry just handed them the piece of   
paper, and walked up to the boy's dorm. Hermione read it first,   
gasped and ran after Harry. Ron took the piece of paper off the   
floor where Hermione dropped it. He did not recognize the   
handwriting, but he did recognize the signature at the bottom.   
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
  
I have taken the liberty of writing you my plans since you are   
the only one that can stop them. I will be giving you a chance   
to live once I capture you, but if you do not accept my offer, you   
will be killed. I shall not, however tell you when I will strike.   
Good day to you,  
Lord Voldemort  
  
  



	4. The Gift

A/N: Hi again! I hope everyone liked the first three chapters, although I   
personally thought they sucked. But, I do think that the story will get better   
later on. In this chapter, there are more threats on Hogwarts, and more   
threats on Harry. And, it's Christmas! Also, this is the first chapter that   
doesn't start with one of Harry's dreams (which, by the way, do mean   
something. They are very, very important to Harry, but he doesn't know that   
yet.)! And, I can promise lots of fluff. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own almost nothing. Only Harry and Hermione's Christmas   
presents. Everything else belongs to the one and only J. K. Rowling.   
  
  
  
Hermione woke up to dramatic screaming. Her entire dorm room woke up.   
Hermione was the first one to get to the door, so she opened it, and they all   
filed out, Parvatti complaining about losing beauty sleep. There were tons of   
people from every year poking their heads out of their dorm doors, and people   
gathering around the dying fire. Everyone was asking questions, and   
Hermione heard several people saying, "Is it You-Know-Who?" Finally, she   
saw her best friend, Ron Weasley's red hair coming toward her.   
"Ron! Ron, what is it? Where's Harry?" She was so worried about Harry   
lately, what with his only family left being killed, and his continuos threats   
from Voldemort. Ron shook his head, as if nothing was wrong. She looked   
past him, seeing Seamus and Dean helping Harry down the stairs. Hermione   
felt her heart race as she saw how white his face was, and when she saw him   
visibly shaking. She hurried over to him, helping him stand up.   
"Harry! What happened?" He wasn't answering, so she turned to Seamus   
and Dean.  
"It was just another nightmare, nothing new." Seamus said carelessy.  
"Nothing new? What do you mean nothing new? Harry woke up screaming,   
waking up the entire house, and you think it's nothing new?" She was angry   
with Seamus for acting as though nothing was wrong. Dean frowned at   
Seamus, and turned to Hermione looking more concerned.   
"Harry's been having nightmares for weeks now, and we're just pretty used   
to it. Tonight was worse than ever, though." Hermione nodded, feeling   
slightly calmer. She turned back to Harry, who had slumped down on a   
chair, his breathing hard. She squeezed herself next to him, and hugged him.   
She felt terrible for him. He was having nightmare so terrible that he woke   
up screaming, and according to his dorm mates, he's been having them for   
weeks. Harry's breathing calmed and he hugged her back. When they   
separated, Hermione saw that several students were staring at them, looking   
even more confused. Soon, Professor McGonagall walked in the room, along   
with the headmaster. Hermione immediately left her spot next to Harry as he   
stood up next to her. McGonagall looked worried and furious at the same   
time, and Dumbledore looked powerful and there was a hint of worry in his   
blazing blue eyes.   
"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall said, looking around at the   
students. Everyone except Harry, Hermione, Ron, Seamus and Dean all   
started talking at once. The only word distinguishable from several people's   
mouths were, "There was someone screaming…" Both Professors took this in   
without questioning anyone. Dumbledore looked at Harry, and knew who   
had been screaming. Hermione felt Harry tense up next to her. McGonagall   
sent everyone but the sixth year boys and Hermione back to bed.  
"What happened?" Dumbledore said once everyone had gone back to bed.   
Harry sat back down, and Seamus took over.  
"Harry was having a nightmare, and he woke up screaming." Hermione   
glared at him again. Ron shook his head, and spoke next.  
"This has been happening for a couple of weeks now, but Harry has never   
screamed this loud before." Dumbledore frowned.  
"Harry's been having nightmares for several weeks?" All the boys nodded,   
except Harry, who just sat on the chair, staring into space.   
"And you say he's been yelling and screaming in his sleep?" Professor   
McGonagall added, looking very confused.  
"Yep. He talks in his sleep, moves his arms around, and wakes up   
screaming." Seamus said, looking completely calm still.  
"What sort of things does he say?" McGonagall said, looking at Harry.   
Harry didn't even seem to know that people were talking about him.  
"Things like…" Ron interrupted Dean, and said,  
"Maybe Harry would like to tell them, so he can explain why he's saying."   
Hermione nodded, agreeing with him completely. Everyone looked at Harry,   
who still hadn't registered the fact that he was supposed to talk. Professor   
Dumbledore cleared his throat, and Harry jerked. He looked around at the   
group, looking very sheepish.   
"Sorry, what did you say?"   
"Professor Dumbledore wanted to know what kind of things you say in your   
sleep." Hermione said kindly, taking Harry's hand in her own. Harry   
frowned. "I talk in my sleep?"   
"Yeah, you're always saying stuff like, "You'll never get me…" and "No, no,   
no… I'm not going over on you're side…" Ron said, before Harry could get   
too confused. Professor Dumbledore's frown deepened.   
"If you'll excuse us, Mr. Finnigan and Mr. Thomas, I wish to speak to   
Harry about this alone." He said, and the two boys left.   
"Mr. Weasley, you said he moves around in his sleep as well?" Ron nodded.  
"He reaches out his arms to catch something, and he has his hand closed over   
something bigger, and he lunges at things." Harry looked finally annoyed   
that he was being ignored. Ron went on about Harry's screaming and   
talking. Finally, Dumbledore sent Ron and Hermione back to bed, saying   
that he needed to speak to Harry completely alone this time. Hermione left   
reluctantly, and went back to her dorm. All the way she thought about how   
much she loved Harry. She had kept her crush bottled up for six long years.   
She loved him ever since he saved her from the mountain troll in the girl's   
bathroom on Halloween. When she finally got to sleep (which took her at   
least two hours), she dreamt of Harry during their third year, when he was   
at the Shrieking Shack.  
  
  
When she went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, it was very early in   
the morning, and there was hardly anyone at the Gryffindor table. But   
Harry was so she immediately went to him. He was staring into space again,   
so she put her hands over his eyes.  
"Guess who?" He reached up and took her hands off his face, and smiled up   
at her, rather weakly. She sat down next to him, holding his hand.  
"Did you get anymore sleep last night?" He looked very tired.   
"No, not really. Dumbledore kept me up for a while, drilling me about those   
stupid dreams. They're really starting to get annoying." Hermione nodded   
sympathetically. She wanted to know what his dreams were about, but she   
didn't want to upset him any longer.  
"Harry, at least Christmas is coming up… Why don't we do something?"   
She really wanted to be with Harry alone for Christmas this year. Harry   
looked doubtful.   
"The last time we went out, something bad happened. What if Voldemort   
actually attacks the school this time?" Hermione rolled her eyes impatiently.  
"Harry, come on. You can bring the invisibility cloak and the Marauder's   
Map to see what's going on here." Harry looked as if he was considering his   
options, and then nodded. She smiled at him, and he smiled back, still   
weakly. Soon, more students joined them at the table. Harry and Hermione   
weren't able to talk to each other much, because the Weasley twins came   
over to talk to Harry about Quidditch. Harry was the new captain, and he   
had even more pressure upon his busy life. There was a practice tonight, and   
it looked like Hermione wouldn't be able to spend too much time with Harry.   
When everyone started to leave, Hermione got up with Harry, and they   
headed off to their first class, Potions.  
"Hey, Hermione, why don't you come to practice with me?" Harry asked as   
he put his arm around her shoulder. She wanted to be with Harry, but she   
always worried whenever Harry got near a broom. Although he was a good   
player (he was probably the best seeker ever in Hogwarts), he had some bad   
luck with falling off brooms and crashing into the goal posts. She eventually   
nodded, and Harry kissed her. She turned red with pleasure and   
embarrassment, because all the students in the hall were looking at them.  
After Potions, which was as terrible as usual, the two headed for Defense   
Against the Dark Arts. Ron and Lavender had been spending a lot of time   
together, so Harry and Hermione were sort of shunted to the side. They   
entered the classroom, and Hermione could tell that something was wrong-   
or at least different. Professor Lupin, who was normally happy to see them   
together, frowned when they entered holding hands.  
"That is very inappropriate, you know," He said when they sat down at a   
desk. "Maybe you should save that sort of things for outside the school."   
Harry looked at Hermione and frowned. Lupin was acting very un-Lupin   
like. They dropped their hands, but did not move away from each other.   
Throughout the entire class, Professor Lupin acted nervous and jittery. He   
kept throwing Harry dirty looks. Hermione started to get very worried and a   
little mad at Lupin. Normally he was so kind to Harry, Hermione and Ron.   
But not today. When they left, Harry walked up to him to say goodbye. But   
Lupin merely looked at Harry in disgust and walked away.  
"What do you think is up with him?" Ron said from behind Hermione. Harry   
shrugged, and they all walked out of the classroom.  
  
  
Hermione woke up to the sound of a hairdryer. It could only be Parvatti,   
who had fixed her muggle hairdryer so that it would work in Hogwarts. She   
sat up in bed, and looked around. The window's curtains were open, and a   
beautiful scene met her eyes. The grounds were covered in lovely white snow   
that sparkled in the morning sunlight. She squinted, and saw that some   
people were having a snow fight on the grounds. After she got dressed, she   
opened her presents. She got some new clothes from her parents, a book on   
just about every charm in the world from Ron, a new set of makeup from   
Parvatti (Hermione felt bad, even if the gift was useless, because she hadn't   
gotten anything for Parvatti), and a couple of new dresses from Lavender,   
all of which were different shades of purple. She noticed, rather depressingly   
that there wasn't anything from Harry, but she supposed that he'd give it to   
her later. She went to the boy's dormitory, only to find that everyone but   
Harry had left. She smiled when she saw him. He looked so adorable when he   
was in slumber, and she felt completely warm inside every time she looked at   
his sleeping form. She sat on the edge of his bed, watching him sleep for   
what seemed like hours, but in reality was only fifteen minutes. When he   
awoke, Hermione's heart melted. He looked up at her with sleepy emerald   
green eyes. She smiled down at him.   
"What are you doing here?" He asked in a voice made soft from sleepiness.   
"I wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas, and give you a Christmas   
present." He smiled and yawned, getting up from his bed. Hermione saw that   
he slept in an overlarge T-shirt and large flannel pants. She guessed that they   
had once belonged to his late cousin, Dudely. He came back from the   
bathroom, now wearing jeans and an emerald green sweater. They hugged   
briefly, and then exchanged presents. Harry had gotten her a beautiful gold   
chain that had a pendant that was in the shape of a heart and had rubies   
and diamonds.  
"Oh Harry…" She said as he put it on her. "Where did you get this?"   
"Sirius gave it to me, right after the end of last year. He said that my father   
gave it to my mother on their first date."   
"And you're giving it to me?" Harry nodded. Hermione stared at him for a   
few moments, and then leaned in to kiss him. When she pulled away, she   
said, "Thank you Harry." H smiled at her. She handed him her present. He   
opened the long package, and laughed. It was a broom.  
"What model is this? I've never seen it before," he said while turning the gift   
around.   
"It's the newest one on the market. And you'll be happy know that you are   
the first wizard besides the makers to ever lay hands on it." He hugged her   
and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.   
"Wanna take it for a spin?" he said, getting up and dragging her towards   
the window. Hermione shuddred.  
"Harry… You know how I feel about riding… I don't know if I should…"  
"Oh come on Herm, its Christmas! Please?" He said, giving her his lost-puppy   
look. Hermione couldn't say a to that look, so she let herself be dragged.   
Harry opened the window, and freezing cold air billowed into the room.   
"Harry, you aren't thinking about taking off from the room are you?" But he   
didn't have to answer her, because he let the broom out the window. It   
hovered parallel to the window. Harry reached out his arm for her.  
"But- Harry- how am I supposed to- get on- that thing?" Harry answered by   
picking her up around the middle and carrying her to the window. He   
lowered her onto the broom (despite her pleading not too). He came back   
with his regular cloak and his Invisibility Cloak. He jumped from the   
window, and Hermione nearly screamed with fright. He covered her in his   
cloak, and then covered the both of them with the Invisibility Cloak. He   
dived, with her clinging on for dear life, while holding onto Harry's middle.   
"How about we give Ickle Ronniekins a little surprise?" Hermione was   
about to ask what he meant, but she soon saw what he meant. Harry steered   
the broom to go lower, so they were almost touching the ground. He scooped   
up some snow, and then took them a little higher. They turned a corner, and   
Hermione saw the snowball fight that she had also seen this morning. Ron   
and Lavender were the only ones not participating. They seemed to be having   
a snogging session, or, Ron just had Lavender pinned up against the wall for   
no reason. Harry flew until they were directly above Ron's head. He dumped   
the snow from his hand right on top of Ron, who broke away, screaming like   
a girl. The cloak slipped off of them, and Lavender burst out laughing. Ron   
however did not find Harry's prank funny, and started chucking snow in   
every direction, but completely missing Harry and Hermione. Harry flew   
them to safety. They spent the rest of the day flying over Hogwarts.  
  
  
A/N: Okay, can you say FLUFF?!?! This was a really stupid chapter, but I   
had to get something out. I won't be posting for 2 weeks, since I'll be on   
vacation. But I will post as soon as I get back. Oh, yes, I want to say thank   
you to everyone who reviewed the first chapters!  



	5. The Capture

A/N: Hey all! Sorry I took so long to get this out. In this chapter,   
Ron gets a little mad (I shouldn't say little), and someone very   
close to Harry gets in a little trouble (again I shouldn't say little)   
with Voldie Moldie. As always, please review!  
  
Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to J. K. Rowling.  
  
  
The End  
Chapter five: The Capture  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
The weeks flew by, and the students of Hogwarts knew it, the   
month of March was upon them. Harry was training very hard at   
Quidditch, an he was paying dearly for his lost sleep. His   
nightmares weren't as intense as usual, but they still caused him   
to worry. Instead of dreaming about his own death, he was   
seeing Hermione's death. He did not let anyone know about this   
new addition to his "sleeping problems", as Ron liked to call it.   
On one particularly rainy evening, Harry was found up in the air   
trying to locate the tiny snitch by Ron. Ron had yelled up at   
Harry several times, but he had gotten no response. Finally a   
flash of orange in the stands distracted Harry's eyes. When he   
finally realized it was Ron, Harry swooped down.  
"Finally Harry, I've only been yelling for you for what, twenty   
minutes?" Ron was already drenched. Harry shrugged.  
"I didn't hear you, I guess. So, what's up?"  
"Oh, I wanted to know if you wanted to practice Quidditch with   
you." Harry immediately felt guilty.  
"Sorry Ron, I have to meet up with Hermione." Ron frowned,   
which was becoming his usual face expression.   
"But you're practicing now, aren't you? Why can't you just wait   
a couple minutes? Its not like you won't ever see Hermione   
again." Harry's feeling of guilt increased.   
"Ron, I'm sorry… Can we practice tomorrow?" Ron raised his   
eyebrows.   
"The game is tomorrow, Harry. Unless you want to get up at   
midnight, I don't see how we could do any practicing." Harry   
looked down at the ground.   
"Oh yeah, I forgot."   
"You probably were too busy thinking about Hermione to   
remember, right?" Now it was Harry's turn to frown. What was   
Ron's problem? Sure, he had been spending a lot of time with   
Hermione, but he had been around Ron too.  
"Ron, what do you mean?" Ron laughed bitterly.  
"You know what? Maybe Malfoy's right. You can be really thick   
sometimes." With that, Ron turned away, and left Harry standing   
in the rain.   
  
Hermione looked up from her homework just in time to see Ron   
storm into the common room, soaking wet. She laughed.  
"Why are you wet, Ron?" Ron just glared at her, and went up the   
stairs to the boy's dorm. Lavender came over to Hermione.   
"What's up with him?" Hermione was now genuinely worried. If   
Lavender, Ron's girlfriend, didn't know what was wrong with   
him, then there was definitely something wrong.   
"I don't know," Harry then walked into the common room, also   
soaking wet. Most of her worries about Ron disappeared when   
she saw him. She jumped up, and went over to him.  
"Hi Harry! What's wrong?" Harry was looking worried, confused,   
and angry at the same time.   
"It's just… Ron. He's been really weird lately, and he just blew   
up at me." Hermione frowned again.  
"What do you mean?" She said as they walked to some seats by   
the fire.  
"He asked me if we could practice Quidditch together, and I told   
him that I had plans with you. Then he started to talk about me   
thinking about you, and Malfoy being right… about something. I   
don't really know what he meant." Hermione looked at Harry   
again. He wasn't going to be able to take much more this year.   
What with Voldemort threatening the school all the time,   
Quidditch practice, and now Ron was mad at him.   
  
The next morning, the situation between Ron and Harry was no   
better. When Ron and Lavender walked into the Great Hall, Ron   
looked moodily over at Harry and Hermione, who were laughing   
at something Seamus had just said. Hermione glanced up as   
Lavender walked by. Harry looked at them just as Lavender   
mouthed something to Hermione.  
"What did she say?" Harry asked when Lavender sat down at   
the end of the table.   
"Oh, she didn't say anything. Harry, why don't you eat   
something? You need all your strength for the game." Harry and   
Hermione ate in complete silence.  
"Harry, come on! The game's gonna start in five minutes!" Colin   
Creevy interrupted their silence. Harry put his fork down, which   
clattered loudly on his plate. Ron looked over, a mixture of anger   
and something Hermione couldn't name. Harry left with Colin,   
his shoulders sagging.   
  
When Hermione finally got to the Quidditch pitch, she was   
immediately drenched in rain. The weather condition strongly   
reminded her of their third year, when Harry had fallen off his   
broom. The match was hardly visible through the heavy rain, but   
Hermione could spot Harry easily. The Hufflepuff team wasn't   
having anywhere near as much luck as the Griffindor team was.   
The minutes ticked by. Everyone on both teams seemed to be   
waiting for the snitch to be caught just so the game would end.   
Harry dived, and there were a collective number of sighs of relief   
from the stands. Harry pulled out of the dive easily, the snitch in   
his hand. Harry didn't even look happy that he had won the   
game for his team. He jumped off his broom, heading towards   
the changing room. Hermione looked at Ron, hoping that he was   
satisfied. Now Harry didn't even care about Quidditch. But Ron   
wasn't anywhere in sight. Hermione walked to the Griffindor   
tower alone, fearing that her once best friends were gone   
forever.  
  
  
Harry slowly walked along the corridors. It was only eleven-thirty   
in the morning, and already he felt like going to bed. Ron had   
walked by him at one point, but Harry hardly took notice.   
Professor Lupin walked by as well, and glared at Harry, which   
was becoming his only expression besides a sneer. Professor   
Dumbledore nearly ran straight into Harry. He was startled to   
see Dumbledore's face paler than usual, and his breathing was   
very ragged.  
"Oh! Mr. Potter! Thank heavens I found you!" Harry almost   
groaned. The only reason the Headmaster would be running   
around the castle looking for him was probably because he had   
some bad news. He braced himself. After all, things couldn't get   
too worse, could they?  
"Sirius has been captured by Lord Voldemort."  
  
A/N: Okay, I know that's been done about a million times, but it   
just really fitted with my story. Please review, even if it's a flame!  
~* harry's girl 3 *~   



	6. The Eyeglass

A/N: Hi! Hopefully this chapter won't be as lame as the   
last one. I've been suffering from the terrible disease   
called Writers Block. But I've got some new ideas, so   
never fear! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: As always, nothing belongs to me. How   
depressing.  
  
  
  
The End  
Chapter six: The Eyeglass  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
The next few moments were a blur to Harry. He could hear   
Dumbledore speaking, but the words made no sense to him   
whatsoever. Sirius has been captured? By Volemort? Why?   
"… And we are trying everything to contact him. Our resources   
tell us that he has not been harmed, yet." Harry had regained   
his senses in time to hear words that gave him little   
reassurance.  
"So- So Sirius isn't dead?" Harry said. Dumbledore smiled   
weakly.  
"No, he is not dead. But we do not know his whereabouts or if   
he is in fatal danger or not." Harry's moment of reassurance   
ended. He had to do something to save his godfather.   
"I trust that you will stay as safe as possible until we can find   
Mr. Black. We wouldn't want you to go missing as well." Harry   
agreed, but that didn't stop him from wishing that he could   
help. He left Professor Dumbledore and walked back to the   
Quidditch pitch. He found the crate containing the snitch. He   
stopped himself just as he was about to free the snitch. What   
had his dreams meant? Was the snitch really going to take   
him to the Dark Lord? His questions wouldn't cease. Then he   
realized that he was sitting on the ground, in the rain, just   
staring at the snitch. He shook his head, and put the snitch   
away.   
Bye the time he got back to the common room, lunch had   
already ended, but he didn't care. The last thing he wanted to   
do now was eat. He searched the common room for Hermione,   
but she was no where in sight. Ron was sitting with Dean and   
Seamus, playing chess. Harry sighed, incredibly annoyed with   
Ron's stubbornness. Ron looked up as Harry descended up   
the staircase to the boy's dorm. But Harry hardly noticed.   
  
  
  
  
Sirius looked helplessly around the dungeon. There   
was yelling coming for the room next to him and it   
sounded like someone was going to be punished later.   
The shouts were suddenly interrupted by pain filled   
shrieks and screaming. He cringed. Already he had   
been put under the same horrible curse at least… he   
had lost count. His surroundings were very unlikely to   
be in the Dark Lord's lair. He was in a cold dungeon,   
true, but there was a very large bed, with deep violet   
hangings. There was a desk equipped with quills,   
parchment, and several bottles of ink. There were large   
windows, letting light stream in from every wall. There   
was also a gigantic wardrobe, containing robes in   
fifteen colors, all in his size. Had Voldemort already   
known that Sirius was on his way to Hogwarts? Could   
he have possibly seen into the future? The screams   
abruptly stopped, causing Sirius to jerk away from his   
thoughts. There was thundering steps, and the door to   
Sirius room was opened.   
"Out," a booming voice said from the depths of the   
mask. He got up, using every ounce of strength he had   
left. He walked with the Death Eater to Voldemort's   
"throne room". This magnificent castle had been   
turned into Voldemort's personal "planning point",   
making the castle seem darker than it really was.   
Voldemort was sitting on a marble chair, which had   
been painted black.  
"Ah, Mr. Black. What a pleasure to see you this   
morning. Bow to your lord, Black," Voldemort said,   
sarcastically. The laughter around him echoed off the   
walls. He would not bow, just as Harry wouldn't when   
he was in his fourth year. Voldemort's red eyes   
narrowed, and he pointed his wand at Sirius.   
"Crucio!" Pain shook Sirius until he felt that if he   
experienced any more of this, he would certainly die.   
The pain stopped, and he passed out.   
"Don't faint while I'm talking to you, Black." He awoke   
painfully, the memories of where he was came back to   
him.   
"Now, I'm going to tell you a little story. Since you have   
no way of getting out of here, unless I kill you, I will   
tell you the whole story." He was picked up by his   
forearms, and forced into an upright standing position.   
He wished more than ever that he could just sleep for   
decades, but the evil being in front of him obviously   
had other ideas.   
"There is a way that one can see into the future, into   
the past, and a way that one can plant ideas into   
another person's head. This way was given to me by   
one of my faithful followers, and has given me more   
power than I could ever wish for." A Death Eater   
brought something that was wrapped up I a black silk   
cloth. The Lord took it, unwrapping it carefully. Sirius   
couldn't see what it was, but he knew it had to be very   
important.   
"This, Mr. Black, is the Imposter's Eyeglass. If I were to   
put this up to my eye, I could see almost anything. For   
example, at this moment Harry Potter is sitting in his   
dorm room, all alone. So, it seems that young Potter   
isn't as popular as he seems." The Death Eaters   
laughed, a strange noise compared to Voldemort's   
silky voice. Harry couldn't be alone. Surely, he was   
with Ron, or Hermione? Once again, Sirius's duty as   
godfather caused him to worry endlessly about Harry.   
"Now, I have used this wonderful tool to see into the   
future, and I have viewed the most wonderful thing.   
The end of Harry Potter is near. I will have the   
pleasant task of killing him, and you, my friend, will   
witness this." Voldemort moved, so Sirius could see   
the eyeglass. It was not the least bit unusual, and if   
Sirius hadn't have known what its purpose was, he   
would have never guessed that it possessed magical   
power. By the look on Voldemort's face, Sirius could   
tell that he had expected an astonished expression   
from Sirius. But he wouldn't give him the satisfaction.  
"Take him away," Voldemort shouted to a Death Eater.   
"Tomorrow, Mr. Black, the fun will begin." Sirius was   
forced out of the room. The room that he was staying   
in had changed. It was no longer gigantic, but so small   
that there was barely any room for a small bed. The   
Death Eater left him, and he was left alone trying to   
fall asleep. He could hear a thunderstorm start outside   
right before he slipped off into an uneasy sleep. He   
dreamt of how he had came to this horrible place. He   
was walking along the lake that was not very far from   
the Hogwarts castle when a pair of muddy hands   
grabbed him by the ankles and dragged him under the   
cold surface. At some point he lost consciousness, and   
awoke inside a vast castle that was almost the size of   
Hogwarts. He had been brought to the huge room, and   
spent three days there, not doing anything except   
sleeping and thinking of ways to escape. When the   
Cruciatus Curse was put on him, he awoke,   
screaming. The dot of light on the horizon told him   
that daylight was approaching. There were the usual   
shouts coming from the depths of the castle.   
Voldemort never gave it a rest, did he? Once again, he   
heard screaming, but it did not sound familiar. Sirius   
had been able to identify the screams of almost every   
Death Eater here, in only four days. This scream   
sounded younger, but not as young as Harry, so Sirius   
was hopeful that his godson was not in any danger.   
Until noon at least, Sirius was left alone. Voldemort   
himself came in, and put a strange curse on Sirius,   
causing him to float behind him. He was brought into   
the throne room, where almost one hundred Death   
Eaters were stationed in a circle.   
"Today, Mr. Black, I will be questioning you. If you do   
not wish to experience much pain, you will answer all   
my questions correctly." Sirius was forced into a chair,   
in the middle of the circle of Death Eaters. He didn't   
show it, but he was scared out of his wits. Pathetic. He   
was absolutely pathetic, to be scared out of his wits by   
Voldemort. What had happened to the Sirius who   
loved to get into danger, and then somehow escape   
triumphantly? His danger-loving side told him that   
this surely wouldn't be too terrible   
"Tell me everything that Dumbledore has planned to   
rid me."   
  
A/N: ? Cliffie! The spyglass in this chapter plays a BIG   
part in the story. Hopefully this didn't suck too much!   
Review! Review! Review!!!  



	7. Explanation/apology

Hello all! Yes, yes, I know, I haven't updated in forever! To be completely honest, I think I've lost interest in writing this story. I have just been so busy that I've pretty much forgotten this story. So, I'm not entirely sure if I should continue. If anyone would like to know what I had planned for the end of this story (and it's sequel), you can e-mail me at zer0_gurl2001@yahoo.com. I'm really sorry! First, writers block plagued my mind, then, school started, and then, I just… forgot. Again, I'm so sorry for those of you who actually liked The End please don't flame me too much! 


End file.
